Elena Petrova
by lilianvanrij
Summary: FULL SUMARY INSIDE caroline is dubbelganger of kat, elena has nothing to do with the vamp stuff. stefan/damon are in love with caroline. but elena petrova have to come in to the crazy town with her arogant, protective brother: alex. will they ruin everything or will they make it all beter,will damon fall in love? .damon/elena caroline/stefan delena steroline alex is self-invented.
1. info story

Info new story

ok well I am going to try to explain to you guys how this story will be put together

First de dubbelganger of Kathrin is NOT Elena it is Caroline so Kathrin does also look like Caroline and Elena is not a friend of Caroline or anyone I mean like Elena doesn't know anyone from mystic false. maybe later she will become friends with Caroline or bonny or anything

The brothers are in love with Caroline and Caroline just takes the place of Elena in almost everything!

Liz Forbes doesn't has a daughter and her ex-husband will not come in to this story.

Then Elena is going to live in the town, her parents are dead (in the story you will come to know how) their names are: Alice and Thomas petrova. Elena's surname is also petrova so Katherine is just pierce and not petrova. Elena does not know about vampires.

If you got that all then the reading of this story will not be hard ooh en just one last thing Elena Is 18 and she does not have any parents just her really, really protective brother Alex he is a dick and is 23 years but he is very protective of his little sister. As I already said

If you want to come in to this story please comment it because you will then become one of Elena's friends or work at a bar or anything I also want to make a best friend for Elena but I don't know if it is a he or she and what his/ her name and background story is so if you would help me very please =)


	2. Chapter 1

(Elena)

"Alex stop being so arrogant for once in your life please!" we were at a gas station halfway the town mystic falls where we were supposed to live from now, it was a whole change from new York, we have lived there for 17 years and I had built a live their but our apartment was getting to expensive and my brother thought it was too dangerous for me there and wanted me to live in the town where he had grew up, Mystic falls. 8 years after he was born, I was 3, we had moved to new York because my dad had found a really good paying job there, but 3and a half year ago our parents had died, they were killed by an animal they had said. I had always found this strange because why would an animal like that come into such a busy town!? We had lived in the apartment of our parents living from the money that our parents left us and his job.

It wasn't enough.

we had problems with money so here we are in some gas station tanking our money away to our new home.

"oh come on Lena, you see that girl she wants me" he smiles to me turns around again to look at the blond and shows his to white for normal tooth to her and I see her melting like pudding and I have to laugh at her.

My brother laughs too at her and she becomes red and then walk insulted away. I shake my head and go to the pay desk to pay for the chips that I wanted. After paying me and my brother walked back to our car, the old one from my dad. First we didn't want to ride in it, it had brought up to many memories, but now I just Feld closer to dad while riding in it.

After an hour riding we had passed the board that had said 'Welcome to mystic falls'. And I sighed looking out of the window at the water under the bridge we were riding on. It was peaceful I had to say. But it did not feel like home to me, I loved all the noise from the big apple.

(Damon)

"why does everyone loves Stefan and not me!" I yell to an empty room while throwing my half full glass of bourbon in the flames. Katherin didn't love me Caroline didn't love me, my mother didn't love me, my father didn't love me at all. He had even tried to kill me when I was born I had heard, only because my mother had done it with another man and they did not know if I was his son of not. Nobody loved me, and the worst part was I knew that I did not deserved love and because of that reason I hated myself even more. I was only good for one thing, sex and after that they just threw me away so I did it to knowing that was the only reason I was on this planet.

I let a tear drop for the first time in years knowing that I would never find peas again.

"Damon." I hear someone say, I turn around and there she is standing the love of my life, the problem of my life. She walks to me while sighing and when she is standing in front of me she does they only thing intimate that she will ever do with me, she hugs me and I hug back. I haven't felt this mutch love in years and I am going to get as much out of it as I can, with that in thought I hug her while hiding my head in her blond curls "Caroline" I sigh feeling completed and hoping that we could stay like this forever.

But then it is over because my brother walk in to the living room. Stefan coughs and Caroline breaks away from me as Quick as possible. She smiles when she sees him and runs to him like a little kitten, she was so sweet and always happy, it makes me happy. When she is by Stefan she stands on her toes and kisses him, I get almost sick and have to leave.

I run out of the door feeling as lonely as ever wanting to be loved.

(Elena)

It has been two days since we moved in to town and the house is a mess, everywhere were boxes still waiting to get packed out.

Walking downstairs in my shorts and camisole I look at the clock at the wall it tells 7 AM. I gape and shake my head trying to stay awake. I rub my eyes while sitting on the couch staring at the wall, today was my first school day and I was sick and tired and felt horrible, but of course I had to go to school. Knowing that I only had one hour until I needed to go I walk half sleeping and whit tissues in my hand to the kitchen. Setting a pot of coffee I sit done almost falling asleep again when I hear the peep from the coffee machine telling me that it is done

After drinking coffee I feel better and walk fast upstairs to get under the shower. I wash my hair as good as possible whit my favorite shampoo, with the smell of strawberries. Yummy

"ELENA!" I hear someone scream from downstairs when I am putting on my makeup. I put up my eyebrow but Alex is not done yelling. "WE ARE LATE!" I jump up when hearing that looking at the clock in my room. Yelling in my head for being this stupid I run downstairs. My brother was supposed to take me to school because I did not have a car. "I am so so sorry" I say to my brother when he looks mad at me. It was his first day at work to and did not wanted to be late. "yeah, yeah. Just go to the car" feeling guilty I walk to the car hoping that the day will go by as fast as possible.

_**Blub blub -.-**_

That's it next chapter her first day at school.

Anon you hat an idea for the best friend for elena but elena does not know about vampires so I will change some things but ver very thank you for helping me out =))))

Hope you all liked it and I would love reviews (hint hint) ^.^

Hihi bye!


End file.
